Joining the Hunt
by ilyperceusjackson
Summary: This is the end of the Last Olympian, when Thalia decides to join the Hunters in Thalias POV


**Author's Note- This is my first story, and it's only a one shot but please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Joining the Hunt: **Thalia's POV

I saw my dad look at me. Then he said "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well that if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think that we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

As he said that knew I didn't want to be the child of the prophecy. I couldn't and wouldn't do it. I know I am not strong enough to face Luke. Just the possibility of it is enough to turn me away.

"You have to trust them" Annabeth said, interrupting my thoughts. "Sir, ou have to trust them."

I wish _she_ was the child of the prophecy. She has so much courage even deep down. Whereas, I put on a tough girl act, but am a coward and a phony on the inside. But even if Annabeth was the child of the prophecy I know her fatal flaw would get to her, her pride.

I must find a way to get out of this, to avoid the prophecy. I heard Artemis state "Annabeth is right. Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

That is when I clicked. She will ask me to become a Hunter. That way, I will stay fifteen forever and will not have to be the child of the prophecy. I will not have to face Luke or Kronos and make the final decision.

As soon as she said this I knew my answer. I will join the Hunt. I have faith in Percy and believe he will have the power to face Kronos and make the final decision.

That's when I heard Percy whisper "Annabeth, don't." And I noticed that Artemis had been whispering to my father, telling him the plan. And that Percy thought Artemis was talking about Annabeth rather than me. I almost laughed at his ignorance.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Percy continued "Look, I need to tell you something. I couldn't stand it if…I don't want you to-"

"Percy?" Annabeth interrupted with true concern in her voice. "You look like you're going to be sick."

That is when I noticed Percy's face looked a little green, almost the color of his deep sea green eyes, and how his eyes looked dazed, like he couldn't focus them. Wow, he really loves her. If she did join the Hunters she would truly break his heart.

Then I looked at Annabeth. Her stormy grey eyes full of concern and worry, she loved him too. How oblivious they are to the little things that matter and signal their feelings for one another.

I looked up to see Athena with a disgusted, repulsive, and angry look on her face. I knew she notice their moment and love, too. I could tell she was very upset that her daughter was falling for a son of Poseidon and felt bad for them. They wouldn't win that fight easily.

I then noticed Artemis turn and say "I shall have a new lieutenant…if she will accept."

I heard Percy murmur "No."

Artemis looked directly at me and asked "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Everyone got quiet. I could tell that most people were waiting for my response, the only person surprised was Percy. Annabeth knew what I was going to do so she squeezed my hand, gave me an encouraging smile, and released my hand.

"I will." I confidently stated.

My father stood up and I could tell that this is not what he wanted for me. So he said "My daughter, consider well-"

I cut him off and began "Father, I turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I will not let this prophecy be mine. I will stand with my sister Artemis. I will never let Kronos tempt me again." I hadn't thought about what I was going to say, but once I started the words flowed out of my mouth.

I knew exactly what I had to do. So, I walked up to Artemis and kneeled before her. I then began to recite the words I knew so well from the Huntress pamphlets and hearing Bianca join a few months ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of man…"

After I recited the lines I stood up and looked around the room. Everyone I loved was there, even my dad who hadn't been there through the worst in my life. I knew there was one thing I had to do. I had to turn off my tough girl act for one minute and thank my friends, especially Percy.

By joining the Hunt I put a lot of pressure on him. He would now be the child of the prophecy and there is no way for him to get out of it like was for me.

So I walked over to where Percy was standing. I looked at him, in his big sea green eyes, smiled and then hugged him. I didn't care that I was doing this n front of all twelve major Greek gods and goddesses.

I could he was surprised and embarrassed because when I pulled away he was blushing. I gripped his shoulders and he said exactly what I expected. "Um…aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend." I corrected "I _must _join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since, since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

And it was true. I haven't rested or felt safe since I was a-a-a-a tree on Half-Blood Hill. As soon as I came to camp I was overloaded with classes, campers questioning me, catching up with friends, and teachers (mostly Chiron) questioning me. Then, only a few months later I went on my first quest.

"Great." I heard Percy mutter

Does he really have no confidence in himself?

"I'm proud to call you my friend." I replied.

I walked over at Annabeth whose eyes were very watery and gave her a hug. I even walked over to Grover and gave him a hug, although he looked like he was going to pass out.

I then walked over to Artemis' side, wait-Lady Artemis's side. They continued to discuss the Ophiotaurus and what to do with it, but I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in thought.

I couldn't stop thinking about what the huntress camp will be like, will enjoy it after all? and mostly; why did Lady Artemis choose me as a lieutenant rather than any member of the Hunt.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard them discussing whether or not to kill Percy. Even though I knew they wouldn't kill him it took most of my will power to not interrupt or say anything. Percy is my friend, I can't lose him.

I know he will be the child of the prophecy and is the correct child of the prophecy. I know he can fulfill that task, it is his fate…

**Author's Note- Please review! I really want to know what you think and would love constructive criticism if you have any! I am going to try to write another story that involves Thalia. My idea was: What if Thalia hadn't joined the Hunt and decided to become the child of the prophecy? Please tell me whether you'd be interested in that story, but I'll start to write t anyway. Thanks so much for reading, now REVIEW!**


End file.
